


Visions of Escaflowne: Epilogue

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: After the end of the TV series, Hitomi and Van are finally reunited. Since I felt that the show ends in a somewhat... lackluster way, I decided to make an epilogue that's probably more lackluster, but at least Van and Hitomi have a true happy ending. This extremely short one shot was an abandoned one shot of mine that I've hastily finished to get back into things following a hiatus.





	Visions of Escaflowne: Epilogue

    Hitomi walked alone along the quiet road, the soft rustling of the trees serving as her only companion. It had been three years since the end of her adventure in Gaea, she had graduated from high school and grown much wiser, yet she still yearned to go back to that distant land. It was a magical world, far different than the one she knew, but it seemed like home to her, especially since that’s where her Prince lived.

    Van, she had spent each and every day thinking about him since her return. Sure, they would always be connected mentally, but for her, that simply wasn’t enough. She wanted to see him again in person, to hear his voice, and to feel his warm embrace. Alas, it seemed that fate demanded that the pair remain separated, a curse placed upon them both by the whims of destiny.

    Hitomi stopped and sighed, there was no use thinking about such things, there was simply nothing she could do. As she began to move once again, she saw a bright light descend from the sky, its glow so bright that she was forced to shield her eyes. When the light at last vanished, she lowered her hands and saw the one person she didn’t expect.

    “Van, is that you?” Hitomi asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

    “Yes, we’ve finally found a way to return to the Mystic Moon, and I wanted to see you again.” Van paused, looking Hitomi right in the eyes before he said, “You look even more beautiful than ever.” Hitomi couldn't muster the words to say as her heart began beating faster and faster, and she had no choice but to look away blushing.

    “So is that the only reason you came here?” she asked, finally summoning the strength to speak.

    “Well no, I have something I'd like to ask.” he replied. 

    “What is it?”

    “Ever since you left I've been feeling very lonesome, and well... I'd like you to come back to Gaea with me, because the truth is, I still love you, and I just can't bring myself to leave you behind!”

    Hitomi was again overwhelmed with tears filling her eyes, “Oh Van, I've felt the same way, I'm so grateful that you're able to return!” 

    The two starred into each others eyes before slowly moving towards each other and locking lips. As the two embraced, Hitomi felt a comforting warmth sweep over her. Now she'd never need to be separated from her prince again and the two of them could live out their days in peace and happiness. 


End file.
